


Nothing in the World So Well as You

by rsparrow



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsparrow/pseuds/rsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between "the look" at the end of "Idiots" and up to "Words." Basically, it just answers the question, "Why was Bea in Benedick's room and why did she look so comfortable getting in his bed?" (What I would refer to personally as a ficlet but not the shortest fic on here by any means.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing in the World So Well as You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird writing fanfic about webseries adaptations because I always feel like the subject matter will be addressed or canonballed later, but this felt innocuous enough.

They sat there for a moment, just looking at each other without saying a word. Beatrice finally felt embarrassed and looked away.

"I can't believe him! How could he think so badly of his own sister? How can he just blindly believe Claudio without any proof?" She exclaimed.

"It's like you said, Bea. He's being an idiot. We'll show him he's wrong. I promise." Benedick consoled.

"I have to get out of here. I can't stand being alone with him right now." Beatrice stood up and rushed into her room, grabbing a bag and packing it with clothes. Benedick followed her.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked, concerned.

"The hospital to watch Hero? I don't know. Anywhere is better than here."

"I thought they said she couldn't have any visitors while she's in surgery."

"Then I'll hang out in the waiting room. I don't fucking care, Ben! I just can't stand Leo right now!"

"Don't be stupid. Just stay with me." Beatrice stopped packing and looked at him.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I'm not, like, coming onto you or something. I figure it's just better than sleeping in an uncomfortable arm chair. My parents are away for the week. No one will care. Come on, Bea. You should be with someone now, not running away." She thought for a moment and then finally nodded. Beatrice finished packing her bag in silence and then started walking downstairs, signaling Benedick to follow her. They passed by Leo on their way out.

"Where are you going?" Leo called.

"None of your damn business!" Beatrice replied.

"It damn well is. I'm in charge here!" He said, blocking her way.

"And you're doing a fantastic job by the way." She said sarcastically, pushing by him and out the door. Leo yelled something to her but she was already in Benedick's car and couldn't hear him. Benedick sped to his house, which wasn't too far away. He worried that Leo would chase after them but he didn't.

When they reached the house, Benedick was filled with nervous energy. Under any other circumstance, bringing Beatrice to stay over his house would have had a lot of other connotations to it. He would say something suave about his Bene-dick and ask her to bed. But he couldn't do that. Not with Bea hurting so much. Not when he was her only support at the moment. Maybe if she wasn't still ignoring Ursula or Hero wasn't in the hospital or she wasn't fighting with Meg and Pedro and Leo and basically all of her friends. All of her friends except for him, the one with whom she always fought until right now. Benedick realized that he must have been standing still for longer than he thought because he suddenly heard Beatrice clear her throat and say, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

He brought her up to his room and quickly tried to tidy it up. Beatrice didn't seem to mind the mess though and made herself comfortable on his bed. Benedick gulped at the sight, then realized that Beatrice had seen the action and tried to cover it with a cough.

"So, um.."He started nervously, not sure if he should sit down on the bed with her or sit at his desk. "Make yourself at home. I see you've found the bed."

"Would you relax?" Beatrice shot good-naturedly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down so he was sitting on the bed next to her. "Wow, your room hasn't changed at all." Benedick was taken aback by the comment.

"Of course it has!"

"Not really. Same books on the desk. Same weird sculpture. Same collection of posters. Everything's moved a little, but it's basically the same."

"Yeah, well..." He looked around his room trying to identify something that he hasn't had since Beatrice was last in his room four years earlier. "I've changed the sheets!"

"Thank goodness for that." Beatrice laughed. Benedick's face flushed but the subject was dropped. They sat in silence for a few moments, searching for something to say.

"I'd offer you a cup of tea, but I know that you hate it." Benedick offered.

"I don't hate tea."

"What? Yes, you do. You always go on about how stupid and English it is."

"I love tea." The use of the word love took both of them by surprise. "I just enjoy arguing with you."

"Oh. Well. I enjoy arguing with you too." They both smiled shyly at each other. "Although, I do like this not fighting thing too."

"Yeah, that is kind of nice. You know what else would be nice?"

"What?" Benedick asked nervously.

"A cup of tea."

Beatrice followed Benedick into the kitchen. Benedick couldn't remember what kind of tea his mother had left and Beatrice was sick of sitting around. She chose Lemon Zinger while Benedick chose Earl Grey.

"Typical." They both muttered and then laughed. They waited together for the kettle to boil. Benedick kept Beatrice busy by telling her stories about when he was a kid back in London and used to go on harrowing adventures. She knew they were completely false but she laughed in spite of herself. When there was finally a short pause in one story, Beatrice interrupted him by taking one of his hands in hers. Benedick was stunned.

"Ben, I just wanted to thank you for all of this. I just...I still don't know how to process everything that's going on but, just, thank you. Thank you for being here for me when no one else would."

"Of course, Bea." He started, taking her other hand. "This is a crap situation, but we're going to get through it. Together." They stared at each other for a moment and before either one was fully aware of it, they were kissing.

The kiss started off slowly and then became more charged. Arms flung around each other. Bodies pressed together. Benedick pushed Beatrice into the counter. Usually, she would have fought for dominance in a situation like this, but she was happy to let him do the work. After a few moments of this, they noticed the teapot whistling beside them.

"Ben." Beatrice gasped. "Let's go upstairs. And please don't ruin this by saying something horrible and cheesy about your Bene-dick."

"But...what about the tea?" was all he could manage to get out.

"Fuck the tea."  
~~~~~~

The next morning, Beatrice woke up wrapped in Benedick's arms. She was a little sore, but in a good way. She turned in his arms to look at him. How had she gotten here? Not literally here. She remembered that quite clearly. But figuratively, how had she gotten to a point where her only friends in the world were her sick cousin and this boy with whom she had argued for years? How had she just slept with that boy and why did she actually feel pretty ok with it? Everything was basically shit right now, but in that moment, in that boy's arms, things seemed like they were almost going to be alright. Beatrice noticed Benedick's eyes start to flutter open. She composed herself and watched him. He had a sleepy grin on his face and she found that instead of being disgusted by the sight, she kind of loved it.

"Beatrice," he slurred. "I love nothing in the world so well as you. Isn't that strange?"

"About as strange as the fact that I could say the same just as easily." Benedick grinned even more broadly and pulled her more tightly to him.

"Say what?" He asked. 

"That I love you too, Benedork." 

"I'll take it!" They stayed there for a few moments in a mostly comfortable silence. Then Beatrice broke it because something had been weighing on her.

"Ben," she started.

"Yes, love?"

"With everything going on right now with Hero and everyone. I just...I don't know if I can handle figuring out whatever _this_ is."

"This meaning...?" He trailed.

" _This._ " She said, pulling back and pointing back and forth between them.

"Oh that."

"You dick."

"My what?" Beatrice shoved him but the motion lacked ire. "No, I understand. You're too busy right now to deal with little old me."

"I wouldn't say that exactly. I just..."

"Don't have the headspace for a 'relationship' right now." He supplied.

"Yes!"

"Then I shall wait for all of this to blow over, which it will."

"Alright." There was silence again until Beatrice noticed the clock next to Benedick's bed. She sat up quickly and looked around for her phone. "I should call Hero. She should be out of surgery by now."

"Yeah, yeah of course. Want me to make some tea?"

"That would be lovely." They looked at each other as they both got up. Benedick held out his arms for a hug and Beatrice accepted. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before separating from him. He stood there for a moment watching her before shaking himself.

"Right. Tea."

~~~~~~

As Benedick waited for the tea to boil, he thought about everything that had happened in the past week. He thought about how messed up it was that his "friends" had that the Duke girls so profoundly. Innocent, little Hero who had never done anything malicious in her life was accused of cheating with a creep like Robbie. Hero was now heartbroken and in the hospital. It was a routine operation, he reminded himself, but still it wasn't a situation someone that upset should be in. And poor Beatrice. Strong Beatrice who was now a much quieter, more worried version of herself. Benedick wouldn't let him think about the fact that this situation had brought them closer together and yet, it had. He thought about Claudio telling him that he couldn't be friends with everyone. Alright, so he wouldn't be friends with everyone. That was fine. He made new friends easily enough and now he had Beatrice, or at least, he almost did. That would be enough for him and he was going to make sure that Claudio and all of them knew that. He was going to tell them in the best way he knew how. In a vlog. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Maybe not innocuous. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
